1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a time recorder for recording in-time/out-time on a time card, and in particular to a time recorder equipped with a radio wave clock for receiving time data through radio wave and correcting time to be displayed on display means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, time recorders for printing in-times/out-times of employees on time cards in order to record their attendance statuses have been known. Such a time recorder is provided with a time recorder main body having clocking means for performing clocking, a card insertion opening in which a time card is inserted and a time displaying device, and recording means provided in the time recorder main body for recording current time on a time card which has been inserted from the card insertion opening, and it is for displaying time on the basis of clocking of the clocking means on the display device and printing operated time on the time card by the recording means.
Regardless of a mechanical or electrical configuration of the clocking means, an advance or delay error always occurs more or less in time due to clocking error but it is necessary to always print correct time on the time card in view of the nature of the application of the time recorder and wrong time must be corrected such that the time recorder displays and prints correct time by any means such as manual time announcement adjustment.
In order to display time without delay or advance, radio wave clocks have become popular which receive correct time data notified by standard time radio wave sending time information by long waves or short waves periodically to correct the clocking means automatically and display correct time.
Time recorders with such a radio wave clock, each correcting wrong time automatically, have been used in recent years. In such a time recorder with a radio wave clock, time data is received from standard radio wave for each predetermined time elapse and the time is corrected on the basis of the time data so that correct time is always displayed and printed.
However, when a time recorder with a radio wave clock of this type is used, there occur the following problems in view of its configuration
One problem is that it is popular that time display of a clock such as a time recorder is advanced by 5 or 10 minutes for punctuality by keeping a schedule with time to prevent lateness. In such a case, in a time recorder equipped with a radio wave clock, even when time to be displayed is adjusted such that 5 minutes are advanced, the time to be displayed is returned back to a correct time on the basis of the time data received from the standard time radio wave at a reception time of the radio wave, so that the advanced time for punctuality is cancelled at the reception time.
Also, when a time recorder equipped with a radio wave clock is used at a place difficult to receive standard time radio wave or it is used near another electronic equipment, there may occur a drawback that correcting operation is not performed correctly due to poor reception of the standard time radio wave and erroneous operation occurs. In such a case, it is desired that the correcting function performed on the basis of the radio wave clock of the time recorder is stopped.
Furthermore, since a time recorder is a precision machine, it is generally arranged in a room. However, due to the arrangement of the time recorder, there may occur a case that reception of the radio wave including the standard time is prevented. Also, there is an indication that, when there is a specific home electric equipment near the time recorder, the time recorder is affected by noises generated from the home electric equipment and the standard time radio wave can not be received satisfactorily. For this reason, when time is corrected by the standard time radio wave, such a countermeasure that the time recorder is moved at a window side near which there is no home electric equipment and where the radio wave can be received relatively satisfactorily is required according to the conditions for arrangement of the time recorder. However, there often occurs a problem about usage in view of convenience of users at a window side or a space for arrangement.
In view of the above circumstances, the present invention has been made and a first object thereof is to provide a time recorder equipped with a radio wave clock where a selection about whether or not a time correcting function of a radio wave clock is used can be made easily.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a time recorder equipped with a radio wave clock which can be used in a state where clocked time and displayed time are made different from each other by performing addition/subtraction of a predetermined time, while correct elapse is maintained by receiving time data from standard time radio wave.
A third object of the invention is to provide a time recorder with a standard time radio wave receiving action where receiving status of standard time radio wave regarding arrangement of the time recorder is not necessary to take in consideration.
In order to achieve the first object of the invention, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a time recorder equipped with a radio wave clock comprising clocking means which performs clocking, time data receiving means which receives time data from radio wave, displaying means which displays time, printing means which prints time displayed on the displaying means, and control means which displays time on the displaying means on the basis of the time obtained by the clocking means and which can correct the time displayed on the displaying means on the basis of the time data from the time data receiving means, the time recorder further comprising switching and selecting means which performs switching and selecting about whether or not the time is corrected on the basis of the time data from the radio wave, wherein, when setting is made so as not to correct the time on the basis of the time data from the radio wave by the switching and selecting means, the control means is set so as not to correct the time on the displaying means even when the time data receiving means receives the time data from the radio wave.
Also, in order to achieve the second object of the invention, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a time recorder equipped with a radio wave clock comprising clocking means which performs clocking, time data receiving means which receives time data from radio wave, displaying means which displays time, printing means which prints time displayed on the displaying means, and control means which displays time on the displaying means on the basis of the time obtained by the clocking means and which can correct the time displayed on the displaying means on the basis of the time data from the time data receiving means, the time recorder further comprising data adjusting means which adjusts the time, wherein, when there is adjusting data effected by the data adjusting means and the time data receiving means receives time data from the standard time radio wave, the control means corrects time to be displayed on the displaying means by adding the adjusting data to the time data, whereby, while correct time elapse is maintained by receiving the time data from the standard time radio wave, the time recorder can be used in a state where clocking time and displaying time are made different from each other by performing addition/subtraction of a predetermined time.
Furthermore, in order to achieve the third object of the invention, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a time recorder with a standard time radio wave receiving function, comprising a time recorder main body having a card insertion opening in which a time card is inserted, and printing means which is provided in the time recorder main body for printing time on the time card which is inserted from the card insertion opening, wherein a mounting unit is attachably/detachably mounted on the time recorder main body and clocking means for performing clocking and time radio wave receiving means for receiving standard time radio wave are provided in the mounting unit, wherein the time of the clocking means is corrected on the basis of the standard time radio wave received by the time radio wave receiving means, the time recorder main body is arranged at the most preferable position for use thereof, and, for correcting the clocking means, the mounting unit is separated from the time recorder main body and moved to the most preferable position for receiving the standard time radio wave to perform the correction of the clocking means, whereby it is unnecessary to take into consideration receiving conditions of standard time radio wave due to arrangement of the time recorder.